


Match Maker, Match Maker, Make me... wait.

by ambientbliss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, Jealous Derek, Kate is a bitch, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is oblivious, derek has emotions, kind of fluff, mentions of past sexual abuse, probably more but I don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambientbliss/pseuds/ambientbliss
Summary: Post-Nogitsune Stiles has sunken into a depression. However like clockwork, Derek pulls Stiles from his room in the middle of the night for a literal Witch hunt. To their surprise, the witch knows a little more about them than they know about themselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ** Unbeta'd.  
> ** I do not own Teen Wolf or it's characters. 
> 
> This was just a drabble that turned into a little more. Don't be too harsh :)

The patterns on his ceiling were no longer interesting. Stiles had been laying there in bed for hours trying to fall asleep. He hadn't been able to sleep for weeks now. The problem started after the Nogitsune. Nothing was the same anymore. Sure Allison pulled through, and Deaton was able to help Aiden but it didn't help Stiles knowing that he had hurt so many other people. Some of the pack tried to assure him that it wasn't really him, especially Allison. That was almost the worst part. She readily forgave him and Stiles kind of didn't want her too. So here he laid. Feeling useless. Until he heard the dull thump of feet falling into his window.

"What do you want Derek?" He felt his stomach flip as Derek entered his room. Always with the unrequited love.

"Get up."

"Did it occur to you that I was sleeping?" 

Derek didn't say anything, of course he didn't. But when Stiles looked at him he saw the brow arched in the "oh really" position.

"Fine, I'm getting up."

The wolf slipped out the window, and Stiles changed into jeans and pulled a hoodie over his t-shirt. He sighed. Of course Derek would need him for something. Probably bait, maybe the big bad would eat him and he wouldn't have to deal with it anymore. 

Don't get him wrong, Stiles didn't want to die. He was depressed, but he wasn't actively looking for ways to end it. He just wouldn't fight to hard if it happened. 

Honestly that thought should scare him, and sometimes it did, but he wasn't going to tell anyone. Especially not the insanely attractive wolf that he found leaning against the Jeep waiting for him.

"Where are we off too?"

"Preserve, there is witch who is pestering campers."

"Oh goodie." 

As the two drove to a service road that Stiles usually stashed the Jeep at, he could feel Derek staring at him. He knew he looked like hell, and he felt like hell too but he wasn't going to just openly talk about it. Not with Derek Hale. Sex on legs, the Alpha Adonis who usually tossed him around and thought of him as the weak researching human.

The staring didn't stop as they walked through the woods looking for the witch. Stiles did know that Derek didn't have a clue what she wanted or why she was here, but it didn't seem like she was malicious. Just trespassing. So why the hell would he want Stiles to go with him?

"Well well well." A sickly sweet voice came through the trees. "Look who we have here."

Stiles was surprised when the witch came into sight. He had expected ugly, old, and warts. Instead she was willowy with red hair. Immediately Stiles thought of Willow from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and he snorted a bit.

"Yes, yes... I bare a resemblance. So glad you could notice." 

"Please get out of my head."

The words came out calmly, as if he was speaking to a friend. The surprised look on Derek's face was enough for Stiles to know that this wasn't going to be a fight. It was going to be interesting though.

"Why are you here?" Derek's voice less kind. 

"Ew. I would rather talk to him."

Oh good she is sarcastic too. The Sourwolf must be loving it. Stiles caught her giggle, then she sent him an apologetic look. 

"Sometimes I can't help it. I'm sorry Stiles. I am passing through. I apologize if I am causing trouble."

"I'm sure those campers that were out here being tormented would accept the apology." 

Her attention turned back to Derek. Who did not seem enthused about the situation. Stiles had spaced out a bit while the witch and Derek were talking about something, and he clearly missed the point in which one of them offended the other. What Stiles didn't miss was the zap he felt.

"Hey what the hell was that for?!"

"This should be fun! Bye boys." 

With a pop she was gone. Stiles turned to Derek, looking to see if something had changed. Nothing physically had changed, but Stiles felt different. It felt like he wasn't the only one in his head. The silence between them had stretched on Stiles could hear something... another heartbeat.

"What the hell?!" 

"Stiles..."

"Derek, I think I know what she did to us."

"Okay." 

Stiles could literally feel his apprehension. Stiles could feel the thoughts flowing through Derek, but couldn't hear the words, the feelings of those thoughts though... those were bold in his mind.

"She... she put us in each others heads. We have our own thoughts but... We have each others senses, we are linked... as if I was your beta. Any minute now I'm sure you are going to feel the ADHD."

"Shit."

"Yeah. So until we figure out what the trigger will be to break it, we are stuck like this."

"Great." 

Derek's voice sounded irritated, but Stiles could feel that he was more concerned. He was about to propose a temporary solution to the matter when Derek spoke again.

"We probably should be around each other until this is over. I'm sure there are things we may need to help each other with."

Yeah, lets uh... lets go grab some stuff from my house. This will be easier at the loft."

Derek just nodded. Clearly uncomfortable. Stiles could feel it. When they got into the Jeep Stiles crinkled his nose a bit. Something smelled different. It smelled... good. The whole drive back to his house he kept trying to figure out what it was. Using the senses that he could only figure were Derek's, Stiles picked up the scent of rich mahogany, black teakwood, oak and lavender. He didn't know what most of those things smelled like individually but apparently the information from Derek's mind did. 

The smell didn't seem to go away, so Stiles figured it must be Derek. Or maybe just the area. There was so much going on in Stiles's mind that he felt like his brain might explode. It was different though, not the usual ADHD speed round. It was like his brain was trying to process everything around him. Scent, touch, sounds. Stiles was going to have to research.

When they got to the house, Stiles decided to try and breathe through his mouth. The scents around him were already driving him nuts with curiosity. Derek idly followed Stiles to his room, and as Stiles pulled some clothes from his drawers and shoved them as well as a few toiletries and his adderall into his bag he noticed the look on Derek's face.

"What?"

"Nothing... I just... overwhelmed."

"Okay, well... lets go then."

The pair made their way to the loft in silence. Stiles's brain was in overload still. Hell the two hadn't actually said anything until Stiles found something on his laptop. The research he was doing was a little bit easier with some of the knowledge flowing in from Derek.

"I know what it is." 

"Okay."

"We still remain in our own bodies, with our own consciousness, however I have your werewolf senses, your memories, but my own thoughts and vice versa for you. Unfortunately your senses are muted, because I'm sharing them."

Derek mumbled something, and if Stiles had been 100% himself he wouldn't have heard it but he did. This was going to be convenient. When Stiles looked up he saw Derek, face down on his bed sprawled out like a starfish. Clearly looking exhausted. Taking the hint, Stiles turned off the light and laid down on the couch. As his head hit the pillow he could smell that scent again. The one that had been driving him insane. It was coming from his pillow, or was it the couch. He turned his head slightly, taking a deep breath.

The scent that filled his senses was heavenly. Aromatic sage, dark tonka bean, and rich sandalwood. Holy shit this is what Derek smelled like, but amplified? God Stiles couldn't get enough of it. Even though Derek's scent was making him crazy, his own scent was calming his mind. Was it calming for Derek? This potential discovery was exciting. He really didn't know what to do with this information, well no he did. Stiles wanted to crawl into bed with Derek but he wasn't going to. 

Instead he settled for Derek's even breathing and steady heartbeat. Letting the noises lull him to sleep. Hoping that maybe having Derek's senses would actually allow him to sleep for once. 

+++

Stiles woke to Derek gasping breath. Shooting up from the couch, thinking that something with the spell had gone wrong. Instead he found Derek sitting in his bed, gasping, and covered in a sheen of sweat. Shit. Stiles hadn't thought about the potential of Derek having his nightmares if he fell asleep. 

"Is... is this why you look so fucking tired?" Derek's voice was rough.

"Yeah... Sorry I should have known that the spell would give you my nightmares."

"It's fine, but you... you're not." 

Derek just looked at Stiles. Telling him that he knew, without saying the words, that Stiles wasn't actually okay. Derek shifted in his bed, scooting over a bit. Stiles just stared. His eyes bugging out. How was this real? Does Derek realize that he is inviting Stiles into his bed?

"Stiles." Derek's voice was a whisper. Human ears wouldn't have heard it. "I know you are smart enough, and have figured it out by now."

With a gulp, Stiles stood and walked over to the bed. Slightly thankful he had changed into basketball shorts earlier. He climbed into the bed laying next to Derek. 

"Is that what I smell like to you?"

"Yes."

"And... you... you like that smell. It relaxes you right?"

"Yes."

"You were overwhelmed at my house because you can feel my ADHD, but couldn't smell me."

"Bingo."

"Oh he jokes."

"Stiles, what else do you want me to say."

"Spell it out for me Derek. You know how my brain works now. It will run wild with any theory."

"I like you. A lot. More than I should. You like me too. I know that."

Stiles let out a sigh of relief. He wouldn't have to say it, but he should.

"Yeah. I do. More than a lot really. Just for the record... your scent...." Stiles made an unintelligible noise that drew an honest to god laugh out of Derek. "I almost wish I could keep your senses forever."

Stiles watched as Derek bristled. There had been many times when Scott had referenced life being easier if Stiles got the bite, but Stiles didn't want it. Sure sometimes it would have been convenient, but he liked being human and having control over his body. After the Nogitsune, he wasn't ready to give up control.

"You don't want that."

Derek's tone wasn't accusatory, or even spiteful. It was light, as if he was talking about the weather. 

"Peter said that I was lying when I told him I didn't want the bite..."

"Peter tried to give you the bite?"

Stiles felt the growl rumble through his brain before it left Derek's chest. The Alpha didn't like it. Nope that was very clear. Derek was not happy about that little bit of information.

"Yeah... back when he was terrorizing us as a rabid Alpha." Stiles huffed out a laugh. "At least he asked."

Derek continued to glare through the bit of darkness in the room, and Stiles could feel the anger rolling through his mind. The thing was it wasn't just anger.

"Where?"

"Uh... in the parking garage of the hospital."

"No. Where was he going to bite you?"

"He had my arm in his hand... I could only guess he was going for my wrist." 

Stiles felt a rush of relief, and with quick thinking he figured out that it was jealousy he was picking up on earlier. Derek was jealous that Peter was going to bite Stiles and take him as his beta.

"It isn't that... it's... you can bite someone in a specific place and take them as your mate. Peter wanted you for a pack, for power. Not as a mate."

This time Stiles was feeling his own relief. Peter was a creep, and a Zombie Wolf. Stiles never trusted the guy, and it was likely that he never will. But hearing Derek mention mates, peaked his curiosity once again that night. 

"Do you have a mate Derek?"

The wolf stiffened next to Stiles, before tonight Stiles would have wondered if he had offended Derek, or pushed a button. But now he could smell it, feel it, and he wouldn't have to question it. Derek was shocked at the question, clearly not expected Stiles to be so blunt with it. Usually the teen danced around things like that especially when it came to himself. 

"I do." Derek's voice was tentative. Saying the words slowly, and Stiles could feel the guilt. 

"Okay then." 

Stiles was out of the bed quicker than he really though possible for his body. Sadly, and he hated admitting this... he missed his dulled senses, and clumsiness. Stiles had been over the god damned moon a few minutes ago. Derek had admitted that he liked him, a lot... and now basically he was being told he was the "other". The side piece. Great.

Derek didn't say anything to change the situation. Instead he laid there staring at the ceiling. If Derek wasn't going to say anything then Stiles was going to go back to sleep. Providing that Derek's mind would let him actually sleep. Situating himself back on the couch, it didn't take long for Stiles to nod off.

+++

When Stiles woke again this time it was himself who was gasping for breath, with shaky hands. His body still felt entirely too hot from the nightmare provided by Derek's memories. The teen shot off of the couch and into the bathroom, effectively throwing up everything he had eaten that night. When he cleaned himself up and walked back out into the living room he saw Derek sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"What the hell... was that?" Stiles gasped out each word. Trying to keep oxygen in his lungs. Once again Derek didn't respond. "Derek..."

Stiles walked over to where Derek was sitting and gently sat next to the wolf. Who looked like he was caving in on himself. Desperately he wanted Derek to say something, something snarky, mean, anything. Literally anything that would tell Stiles that the nightmare he just had... was fake. Made up. False. When he took a deep breath all he could smell was shame.

"Did she really do those things to you? Kate really treated you like that? Hurt you like that?" 

His body shuddered with the memory of what he had seen. A 16 year old Derek pinned underneath a older, possessive Kate watching as she did anything and everything she could think to his young body. Stiles thought he was going to be sick again. Derek's silence was enough of an answer for Stiles.

"You know none of that was your fault right?"

"Says the pot to the kettle." 

"I'm fucking serious Derek!" 

Stiles's voice boomed through the loft, causing Derek to jump a little and cave in on himself even more. This behavior was not the Derek that Stiles was used to, and it freaked him the fuck out. 

"I'm sorry... Derek... I just... why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Tell them what, Stiles?" Derek finally looked at the teen, clearly dropping the mask he had been wearing. "Tell everyone that I was abused by an older, attractive woman? That I am weak, that I never tried to stop her, or tell her no?"

"Did you ever say yes?"

"Once... the first time."

"Then you tell us that you don't want to be left alone with her, ever. Sure she is dead now, but... tell one of us or someone when you have a nightmare and need someone to be there for you. Derek you didn't deserve that."

Silence fell between them. It was heavy. Stiles could feel that Derek was nervous, and that he was wanting to say something but just couldn't or didn't know what to say. But this time, for the first time that Stiles could remember, he wasn't going to say anything. Not until Derek did. 

"Mates... they are supposed to help when something like this happens. They kind of know, it's like a feeling."

"And where is your mate? Aren't they supposed to help you? It's clear they are doing a shitty job."

Derek kind of snorted, it was a little bit of a laugh and Stiles was mad about it. Mad that whoever was Derek's mate was really shitty, and mad that Derek was making light of something serious. 

"My mate is helping me. I'm just pretty sure for once in their life they are actually too stupid to get it."

Stiles just stared at Derek, mouth hanging open. "It's me isn't it."

Derek nodded in response. Stiles stood, and paced. All of the information flowing into him made sense in that moment. He had been such a jerk earlier when he thought he was impeding on someone else's territory. Little did he know it was his own territory, and he was a fucking idiot for not getting it sooner. Not showing Derek that he cared sooner. 

"Stiles..."

"No... Derek. I'm a shitty Mate. I knew there was something off. I never asked, never said anything but I _knew_ and I should have done something about it. Then earlier I tore myself out of bed with you because I am stupid."

"I didn't want to push it on you."

Stiles just stared at Derek. Unbelievable. Derek, the Sourwolf who had the most expressive eyebrows in the world did want to push something on Stiles. Not like he pushed him into the woods to deal with the witch... oh god.

"Oh my god! This. That witch. Somehow she knew this... that you needed your mate so she... damn she's good." 

As soon as the realization hit, Stiles felt himself being _himself_ again. He watched as Derek took a deep breath, scenting the air then falling back on the bed with a relieved sigh. 

"Derek." There was an annoyed grunt in response. "Nope. Just because I don't have your wolfy senses doesn't mean you get to shut me out now."

The wolf sat back up, looking at Stiles. Really looking at him, it made the teen shiver with the intensity. 

"What does the Mating bite entail?" Anxiety tickled at Stiles's chest. He didn't want to be a wolf, they covered that, but if he had to in order to be Derek's mate he would do it.

"It isn't a turning bite. It is just a mark, but it's done intimately, and I don't know if either of us are ready for that... yet."

Stiles huffed a breath of relief. "You are clearly not okay denying yourself your mate though..."

"If you are okay with being my mate... that would be enough. For now."

"Okay? Jesus christ I am more than okay with that! God I thought you didn't like me, and it was just another unrequited love... because god damnit Derek... I love you."

Derek just looked at Stiles, and Stiles could hear it with his very human ears. It sounded like someone had punched the air right out of Derek's chest. It was the most vulnerable Stiles had seen him since killing Boyd. The teen moved to stand in front of Derek, sliding his hand around the back of his neck, threading his fingers in the soft hair at his nape. 

"We are both pretty fucked up... but if anyone can make this work, make both of us okay again... it's us." 

Before Derek could respond he was pulling Stiles down into his lap, crushing his lips to the teen's. Stiles had always pictured it as a fight for dominance, but it wasn't. Derek was giving Stiles control, and even though it was hot as hell, it made Stiles's heart hurt. He knew Kate had all the control, and he needed Derek to know that he had control too. They broke apart when they both needed to breathe. 

"Derek... you have control here. As much control as you want and need. You know that right?"

"I don't need to show control with you. You're my mate."

Stiles settled next to Derek on the bed. For once feeling relaxed, the depression wasn't threatening to strangle him, and he actually wasn't afraid to fall asleep. With one look at Derek, Stiles knew it was the same for him and for the first time ever Stiles wasn't hating the supernatural for cursing him.


End file.
